star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silent Andromeda/Hellfire: Chapter 20
Previous: Chapter 19 Earth Headquarters With enough Crawmite tissue, copies of the super virus were created and stored in small capsules. Sardec and Mark stored the copies in their backpacks and left the base to find Murak's private quarters on Earth's surface. As they traveled through the dense fog, a small blurry laser shone through above them. "Get down!" Mark whispered loudly as he grabbed Sardec and dropped to the ground. "What? What's wrong?" "Shhhh!" Mark whispered. "What?" Sardec said quietly. Mark pointed towards the laser. "Sniper. Keep your head down." Mark pushed Sardec's face down to the ground and waited for the laser to move away from them. At that moment. he saw a second laser moving around. "Two of them." He said. "We'll have to flank them. Sardec, you head for the one on the left, and I'll take the one on the right." "How far away are they?" "They're close. The lasers are moving too smoothly to be far away. They're up at some vantage point. When you see a wall or something, you'll know." "Alright." "Wait on my signal." Mark and Sardec split up, crawling along the ground. They slowly made their way up to the entrance of a palace, where two snipers stood on its roof. The fog began to clear up as they reached their positions. Sardec reached the side of the wall and waited for Mark to reach his side. Mark steadied the Crab, aiming for the head of his target. Mark raised his open hand, signaling Sardec to prepare his shot. Sardec pulled the bow string of the HBS-VI Phantom and aimed for his target's head. Mark closed his hand into a fist. They fired simultaneously, striking the heads of the snipers, killing them instantly. Mark then signaled Sardec to regroup at the foot of the palace's entrance. Sardec responded and they made their way to the door. 20th Anniversary They entered the palace and saw large pistons coming through the ground. "It's been a long time since I last set foot in here." Mark said nervously. "Why isn't there security in here?" "I thought the same thing 20 years ago. Those two snipers were the most updated form of security I've ever seen. He probably wants to take us on personally." "'He?' Murak?" "The very same. Keep on your toes." The interior became darker as they ventured deeper. A large door awaited at the back of the hallway. "Are you ready, Mark?" "Yeah..." Mark took a deep breath. "On 3. 1... 2... 3!" They pushed the door slowly and quietly until the opening was large enough to fit through. They went through the opening and quietly closed the door behind them. They found themselves in a dark room the size of a warehouse. "This darkness... it looks like the surface of Hellus." Sardec whispered. "I can only imagine how horrible that experience was. Do you see a ventilation system?" "Not yet. You said it was at the top, right? Should we turn on our head lights?" "No. Just navigate as best as you can. Stay close." They walked around aimlessly in the dark room, looking for a way up. "My heart is racing. Where is this damned thing?" "I'm not sure. The info back at the base just said it was at the top. I don't see how we can get up there." "That's because you're not meant to." said a low, menacing voice. Sardec and Mark put their backs together, weapons ready. "What's wrong? Too dark for you?" A large, black Chaos figure dropped down from the ceiling in front of Sardec and Mark. "Shall I turn on the lights then?" They remained silent, pointing their weapons at the figure. The figure stared closely at Mark, noticing his Andromedae armor. "The Sullivan? You survived? Impossible..." "So long as his armor still stands, my Commander's legacy will live on." "I know that voice... the Aaron? So... my hunting squad failed me. I must say... I'm impressed. You managed to stay hidden from my sight since our last encounter. Well, now I can attend to this newly-discovered unfinished business." "That isn't going to happen, General Murak." said Sardec. Murak turned his head towards Sardec. "You... You're that one I saw through the window. I should have known you weren't alone." "Now tell us how to get up there!" "Quiet, Sardec." said Mark. "'Sardec'? The very same Sardec that sabotaged the mining factory? The one who faced Gajuro and lived? I didn't realize I was speaking to such a notable warrior. I should be honored." Murak bowed down. "Enough stalling! Tell us now!" "Sardec, please!" "Gajuro is very angry about your actions back at Hellus. I wouldn't go back there again, if I were you. Gajuro has a horrible temper." "Tell us now or I'll kill you!" Sardec said as he pulled the bow string back. "SARDEC!" Murak chuckled. "I'll tell you. You need to use your back appendages and climb on the ceiling to reach the ventilation console. Oh wait... humans can't do that. You have no options left other than to leave th-" At that moment, dual energy arrows struck Murak's face, causing him to flinch back a few steps. Mark stood there in shock. "Wow..." Murak chuckled. "You have guts, Sardec. You are indeed a noble warrior. A noble warrior with a temper. Perhaps a little bit of Gajuro rubbed off on you. Since you have chosen not to leave, I may now kill you." Sardec's Phantom was suddenly pulled out of his hands and floated towards Murak's body. Mark then shot Murak's body, causing him to drop the Phantom. Sardec ran over and grabbed him weapon. Murak growled as several sharp appendages grew out from his back. He leapt towards Mark, pinning him to the ground. He raised his appendages, ready to stab Mark. Several energy arrows struck his back, causing him to release Mark. Murak directed his appendages to the wall and began climbing up to the ceiling. "Sardec! Stay far away from me! He cannot focus if we're far apart!" Sardec enabled the sword feature of the Phantom and waited for Murak's attacks from the darkness. He listened for the sounds of him climbing. The sounds stopped and Murak came dropping from the darkness towards Sardec. Sardec leapt out of the way as Murak smashed the sharp ends of his appendages into the ground near Sardec. Sardec charged forward and slashed Murak several times with his sword. Murak swept his appendages and swept at Sardec, knocking him back several meters. Sardec got up to his feet, seeing Murak facing towards him. He struck one appendage towards him. Sardec parried the attack. Murak then struck with 3 grouped appendages, but Sardec parried again. Murak prepared to strike with every appendage he had, but was interrupted by plasma gunfire from behind. He turned around and reached towards Mark, grabbing him and tossing him at Sardec. Not wanting to hit Mark, Sardec moved his sword out of the way and was pinned down. "Sardec! Are you alright?" Mark asked as he got off. "That armor of yours is very heavy." "Sardec, I have a plan. Let Murak grab me again, and shoot some energy arrows at him." Mark began shooting Murak while side stepping away from Sardec. Murak examined his targets. seeing Mark shooting and Sardec still with his sword out. He charged towards Mark, grabbing him once more. With Mark in his hold, Murak charged towards Sardec. "His armor is heavy, right? Are you sure about that? Let's try again!" He swung Mark towards Sardec, but Sardec jumped back, switching to the Phantom's bow feature. "Hold still, human!" Murak said as he began swinging Mark in circles, preparing for a stronger throw. Waiting for the right moment, Sardec fired energy arrows at Murak's face. Murak screeched in pain and lost his grasp of Mark as his swing reached the 180 point. Mark was sent flying towards the ceiling. Mark grabbed onto a small platform hanging at the lowest point of the ventilation console. He pulled himself up, looking down at Sardec keeping Murak occupied. Mark approached the console and reached into his backpack, pulling out a small capsule. He set the system to circulate air throughout the rest of the Kartinava base as well. Enabling its most powerful intensity, Mark opened the capsule and released the virus into the outgoing vent. He checked on Sardec, seeing he was still fighting Murak. Mark turned back and reached for more capsules, releasing extra virus copies. Revolution "Hey Murak!" Mark called down. "You sure are having trouble handling two humans. Why not call for backup?" Murak laughed. "You really want to die outnumbered? Very well. I tried to give you a fair fight, but your request is considered granted." Murak accessed his helmet radio. "Murak kev crachsnek gah. Pukek atrim." There was no response. "Pukek atrim! Gutwaq exentio." Still no response. "You fools! Come in at once!" Murak finally received a response, only to hear gurgling and groaning sounds. "What's wrong, Murak? Backup not coming?" Mark taunted. "What is the meaning of this!? What have you done!?" "Just some biological warfare. Go take a look. Hell's Army is finished." "I-I-Impossible!" Murak spoke into his radio again. "Get over here now!" "Denial will get you nowhere, Murak." "Fine! If they will not come, I'll bring you two to them myself!" Murak climbed up to Mark and grabbed him with an appendage. He dropped down and grabbed Sardec. Holding both Sardec and Mark, Murak traveled down into the depths of his base. He arrived at the cargo bay where he first saw Sardec and saw many dead bodies. "This can't be! My legion! Our progress!" "Look around you, Murak. It's over." said Mark. "No... No! It is far from over! I'll kill you both right here!" Murak attempted to extend his back appendages, but felt weak from the battle. "You will die!" He attempted to morph his entire body larger, but failed. "Curses! This isn't over! I'll go back to UBW-594244 and regroup! Radian and Gajuro's forces will destroy you! We will only come out of this stronger!" That that moment, Murak fled from the room with haste. Sardec turned to Mark. "Mark... it worked! But why wasn't he affected by the virus?" "Murak is not an ordinary Kartinava. He has made a special commitment to his host and has fused with the body. The virus likely detects his host rather than his original body. If Radian and Gajuro are of the same rank as Murak, they have likely made the same commitment to their hosts, rendering them immune from the virus. If you can spread the virus to all of their bases of operation, the three generals will be left defenseless. Come on! Let's get to the UBW-594244 terminal." UBW-594244 Terminal Mark guided Sardec through the empty Kartinava base to the large teleport tower and inputted the coordinates for UBW-594244. He reached into his backpack and handed the remaining capsules to Sardec. "Here. You will need these for your journey." "You're not coming with me? The UNCC could use a man like you. You can teach us everything you remember from your days in the 'Northern Military'." "I've been here too long to go back. Everyone I knew in my former life are likely dead. Even if they aren't, I doubt they'd remember me. I'm not ready to go back. Plus, my animal friends are probably waiting for me back home. With all this abandoned equipment, I could make serious improvements to my home." "Mark..." "Just let me savor this victory for a while longer." "When this is all over, I'll come visit you." "I'll be looking forward to that. Please do me a favor. Don't let anyone know I'm here. I wouldn't want anyone coming looking for me. Now I can enjoy true peace and quiet, without worry of Murak's forces." "It's been an honor to serve with you, Mark Aaron." "Likewise, Sardec." They shook hands and hugged. "I'll see you later, Sardec." "When I come back, I want you to call me Julian. Sardec's my alien name." "Haha! Will do!" The portal opened. Sardec slowly approached the portal and looked back at Mark waving goodbye. Sardec waved back and turned back to the portal. He took several steps forward and was consumed by the light. The portal closed, and Sardec was out of sight. Next: Chapter 21 Category:Blog posts